The long term objective of the research plan is to create a family of low cost, uniquely simple to use, self-propelled syringes, to be marketed as pre-filled or user-fillable drug delivery systems. These systems will provide features currently unavailable in low cost disposable pumps, such as: adjustable flow rates, 5% rate accuracy, delivery rates varying from .01 - 200 mL/hr, and indicators for the volume delivered and the remaining volume, occlusion, completed infusion and low battery. The Phase I objectives will be to design, build and bench-test a working self-propelled syringe that operates up to 10mL/hr. This includes the design of a self-stabilizing plunger, and packaging an electrochemical motor and force sensor into an adaptor that snaps into the barrel of a disposable syringe. Initially, the battery and circuit will be umbilically attached to the adaptor. In Phase II, an autonomous self-contained prototype product will be developed and manufactured for bench and clinical testing. This proposal will take NASA-developed fuel cell technology and commercialize it as a small efficient motor to provide simple, low cost drug delivery devices for continuous infusion. Self-propelled syringes will be designed for home care but will have utility in emergency care, out-patient centers, hospitals, clinical research and veterinary care.